


On in Five

by OctoberSpice



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSpice/pseuds/OctoberSpice
Summary: Manic and the band are on in five but someone is missing.





	On in Five

He capped the felt eyeliner and tossed it back amongst the minimal collection of make up on the vanity. Just enough mascara, eyeliner, and lip color to make his features stand out under the stage lights. He carefully ran his hand through the mess of green and black quills that fell in front of his eyes. The black made the pale magenta of his eyes more defined.

  
The fans loved his colors. The green was proven natural almost immediately. There was a wide debate on if he wore contacts or not. He made a point to never tell the tabloids the truth. Anything to keep the public’s interest, honestly.

  
He pulled on a soft black leather vest over the plain white tank top he wore. He tucked the dull, tarnished silver drum medallion out of sight underneath it before putting on a studded black choker. He tugged on heavy black combat boots, smoothly lacing them over dark grey skinny jeans. The last touch was a pair of black fingerless gloves and a quick inspection of the magenta polish on his nails. His earrings were also magenta metal, along with the ball of his lip ring.

  
The color meant a lot to him. Sonia hadn’t wanted him to do this. She couldn't see past the Throne and thought he should be the same. She was even more disapproving when meeting the band. To her, they (mostly Scourge) were a bad influence on him. She didn’t have any faith that they'd become anything more than a “shady underground bar act”. Which he'd thought was rich considering how they had made their own names as a rebel movement.

  
She couldn't tolerate him not following her directions so he was ignored entirely. It had always been like that with her and he had had enough. He wanted to be more than she thought he could be. And he damn sure didn’t want to be a prince. It had been nearly four years now since he last spoke to her. The little pops of magenta made him feel like maybe she was there.

  
But really, she wasn't. Even when he’d left the message that tonight was their first show as a signed rocked band with one of the biggest labels out there. He'd checked to see if she had claimed her ticket and backstage pass. It was still there. He would play without her in the crowd. He just debating running from the arena in a sudden fit of stage fright when the dressing room door flew open.

  
Scourge swaggered in clutching two glass bottles of water. He too was wearing make up, though his was much more elaborate. Deep smoky eyeshadow and dark black lipstick. The battered, ever present, flame sleeved jacket looked stunning over his bare chest, black leather pants, and boots.

  
“Manic baby, we're on in 5. You ready?” he asked with an almost maniacal grin. His voice held that beloved rasp from several years of smoking and shouting gang war battle cries. Sharp teeth and deep blue eyes both sparkled with life. A devil-may-care attitude gave his every motion confidence. Unmatched talent as a guitarist and lover with a habit of using both to bargain for a night out with whoever he pleased. He was the perfect Bad Boy and lead guitarest.

  
Manic couldn't help it. He grinned back. That was the only response Scourge needed. He laughed and cracked open a bottle for himself. The other he gave to Manic, who opened it and drank about half. Lowering the bottle he noticed the tall, lanky raccoon leaving on the door frame. “Hey Nox, you look brilliant.” he said.

  
Nox was dressed in dark purple skinny jeans, black leather knee high boots with silver soles and two inch heels, and a silver loose fitting crop top that fell gently off of one shoulder. His eyeshadow perfectly matched his jeans and the streak of purple in the bangs over his eyes. Both ears had several loops in them. He had a spiral ring through two holes in his bottom left lip. A fluffy well-groomed flicked softly around his ankles.

  
“Hey sweetheart. You look pretty good yourself,” he said. His voice was soft and melodic. He was their lead singer and, together with Manic, helped write most of their music. He was also Scourge's long time friend and the reason the acid green hedgehog finally quit the gang life.

  
An intern popped by and whispered something to Nox, who nodded. He stood up straight. Scourge set down his empty bottle. Manic nearly dropped his. He felt an arm on his bicep.

  
“Its okay, dude. You’ve got us,” Scourge said. He pulled Manic out behind Nox, who was making his way toward the stage entrance. Their bassist and keyboard player were both waiting for them. They hung back, letting Nox in front of them. Scourge let go and sauntered onto the stage behind the raccoon. Manic took a deep breath and followed.

  
The roar of the crowd was almost deafening. He quickly pulled on his headphones and sat behind the drum set. They quickly did a sound check before Nox nodded to Scourge, who in turn gave Manic a thumbs up.  
He lifted his drumsticks and looked out over the crowd. Still no sign of his sister. He brought the drumsticks crashing back down in the opening beat for their first song and almost immediately lost himself to the music. His last full thought for the rest of the show drowned under Nox's voice.

  
_Hey look sis, I made it._

**Author's Note:**

> Nox is a shameless self insert. 
> 
> Dedication: For you. May you some day be able to forge a treaty with your demons and make a better life for yourself, too.


End file.
